wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Roswald Deep Fort
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 22 Party Size Limit: 4 Description here... How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Descension Ruins (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Rusted Great Gate Back to top Isolated Hall Back to top Severed Corridor Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most(if not all) can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Rusted Great Gate (Floor 1) Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Directly across from entrance. :Activate the statue first. Then, talk to the 3 rubble piles in the room. The rubble piles that require items to be removed must be actioned in the following order: SE (normal, normal, careful) SW (normal, careful). Once you have all 3 items, go action the grinder in NW corner (past the frogs) to receive the white powder. Take the white powder to the statue to activate it. :*'Enemies: 5x Rusty Slime (Goo type mobs)' :These goo type mobs poison you and reduce your physical damage; this is solo-able for a trap thief. With a lot of kiting, other classes can solo. Thought they prefer sometimes not coming into range for melee attack until received damage or got aggro from somethign else except seeing player. Dark Angel Statue 2 :This statue is located at the very start of the dungeon where you warped in. It's hidden in a little nook to the left. You need to speak to the statue before you follow the instructions below. :Directly past Dark Angel Statue 1 is teleporter (1), take this then continue past the imps, turn right, pass teleporter (3), a shrine, and take teleporter (2). Once you warp in, go south, turn left and hop a weird little step thing to continue past 3 Noisy monsters and take teleporter (6). (If you go the wrong way you'll pass 2 Noisy and reach teleporter (8) instead.) You will now be next to a shrine and 4 sets of ladders. Take the north-west ladder (you can still see what direction you are facing without having the map). There will be some parts where the game just kicks you back as if a magic wall were there, so go the only way you can travel, heading mostly north. You'll eventually reach a part where you drop all the way down and find a slate. This slate will give you a one time use password for statue 2. :Now go back all the way to the room with the set of 4 ladders, and head west past the flame traps. Take a right at the first intersection, and continue to the north-east corner of the following room, avoiding the 2 noisies, to input the password at the slate. This will activate Dark Angel Statue 2 back at the entrance. :*'Enemies: 4x Fort Garrison' :Low attack, but lots of HP. Trap thieves can solo this easily. With decent kiting a fighter can solo this too. '' Dark Angel Statue 3 :To get to this statue we are going to go back to the shrine + 4 ladder spot, and go up the North-East ladder. Dark Angel Statue 3 is right there. Like DAS 2, you have to talk to it to activate it before following the instructions below: :After activating it, return to the same code generator for a code. Take the teleporter (1) like normal, but this time take teleporter (3) that you normally pass. When you warp in, go south, past the 2 noisies, and take teleporter (8). This will place you in a room with 3 frogs, and a place to input the code. After completing the statue, the magic wall will fade and you can pass through and hit a switch. :*'Enemies: 6x Fort Garrison''' :Same as the last statue, just more. Dark Angel Statue 4 :To get to this statue, go back to our favorite shrine + 4 ladders spot and take the South-East ladder, the path is pretty obvious, and you'll climb another ladder before reaching the statue. Like the others before, you need to talk to the statue to activate it before following the instructions below: :Go back to the code generator tablet and get your fourth statue code. This one is 7 digits so you may want to write it down somewhere (code generator text should be saved in chat log for future reference). Make sure you hit the switch that activates teleporter (5) on the path that opened up after completing statue 3. From the ladder room take the South-West ladder, walk a little bit, then take the other ladder down. You will be just a little south of where you started. Go through teleporter (5), when you come out you'll be in a confusing area with lots of 1-way invisible walls. Just head the way your start out facing and you'll eventually find the switch that activates teleporter (4). Go back to the very beginning and go through teleporter (1). After passing the 2 imps, instead of turning right ( way to teleports (2) and (3)), you're going to turn left and use teleporter (4). Follow the path a short ways and you will easily find the tablet to input the fourth statue code. Head back to the statue to face: :*'Enemies: 8x Fort Garrison' :Same as the last statue, but even more! Dark Angel Statue 5 :This Statue is located on the lowest level, just south of the first Statue, near 3 frogs. You need to speak to it, and then go back to the path that opened up when you completed Dark Angel Statue 4 and push the button. Now you may face the statue. :*'Enemies: 1x Fort Officer and 4x Fort Garrison' :The Fort Officer uses a lance with very long range, kiting him can be difficult! :If you aggro only the Fort Officer, the Fort Garrison will be aggroed along with the Fort Officer. Back to top Isolated Hall (Floor 2) Dark Angel Statue 1 (6) :Follow path and turn in the corridor with frogs to reach this stature. It asks for the reset code: "To calculate the reset code, the two hands of those that control time must first rise together. From their overlapping resting place, pass 18 hours and multiply the numbers of the small and large hands." :12 o´clock plus 18 hours equals 6 o´clock. 6 multiplied by 12 equals 72 :*'Enemies: 10x Cracking Imp' :This should be easily soloable for many classes Dark Angel Statue 2 (7) :Use Teleport Machine in the new accessible area. Now you are in a room with a "Teleport Location Changer Bronze" switch. Ignore it for now and take next Teleport Machine. You got to a large water area, go straight ahead to reach the stature. Needs 10 Demon Toad Oil (dropped by Demon Bullfrog) to activate. :*'Enemies: Lost Troop' :Just 1 big strong dude. A group can kite him easily. Dark Angel Statue 3 (8) :Materials needed for this Mission: 3 silver coins (can be created through 3x5 bronze coins) and additionally 10 more bronze coins for the "raccoon switch". If you already have enough bronze coins left, you can exchange another 5 silver coins (25 bronze) for the following statue. The "Teleport Location Changer Bronze" switch has to be used now.. switch it into raccoon (10 bronze coins needed), this will change the teleporter warping destinations. Warp to the mouse/frog area und go to 2nd statue. In the new area behind the statue you will find a teleporter beneath 3 plants. It will warp you to a new area, where you find an npc, who will give you a sidequest mission and the bronze -> silver converter. 5 bronze coins will convert into 1 silver coin. You need 3 silver coins for the 3rd statue (for the following statue you need 1 gold coin, made from 5 silver coins at another converter - only if you have it right now). After you have the silver coins, go to 3rd statue (a few steps north from mouse 5-spot), talk to it and afterwards use machine beside it, it will ask for the 3 silver coins and activate statue. :*'Enemies: 12x Lost Troop Junior' :Fight itself is soloable very easy for trappers and also a good farming spot. Dark Angel Statue 4 (9) Proceed to the dark angel statue 4 (located past the previous one) To activate this statue you need to go convert more bronze coins into silver coins. You will need 5 silver coins. At the entrance of the zone you will find a bust (statues such as those found in the dance hall in Aria) where you can convert 5 silver coins into a gold coin. Proceed to the area dark angel statue 3 opened up and insert the gold coin at the machine (guarded by a single frog): *'Enemies: 5x Fort Guard' :These fort guards will occasionally cast a spell with a long animation, which will heal them for a % (roughly 7,700 heal) every ~10 seconds for a minute. It is recommended to bring a priest with stun-smash, or a lot of DPS to finish this battle. '' Back to top Severed Corridor (Floor 3) Dark Angel Statue 1 (10) :Not sure if you have to activate Statue. But you have to collect 30 Colorless Lump (dropped by Kobold Fighter and Gargoyle Fighter), than offer each 15 Lump´s at the Light of Alignment (Chaotic) I8 and Light of Alignment (Lawful) H8 to get 5 Blue Ashe and 5 Deep Purple Ash. Now go to the Spring of Alignment (Lawful) F7 and offer the 5 Blue Ashe to get Blue Spring Water. Do the same for the Deep Purple Spring Water (go to the Spring of Alignment (Chaotic) E8and offer Deep Purple Ash). '''First' put Deep Purple Spring Water into the vessel, then put Blue Spring Water into the vessel at the Statue of a knight J8near the entrance to Severed Corridor. :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Marauder (Assassins)' Dark Angel Statue 2 (11) :To progress passed the second statue on this floor you must first touch the statue and read through the text. To unlock the statue you have to visit 3 plaques that will give you a brief question/statement and then offer you 3 choices. The plaques will not tell you if you clicked an incorrect answer until you visit the statue again and in the case of an incorrect answer it will damage you. :There are three rooms with the plaques, the first room contains the Statue and 2 monks. The next room is passed the Kobolds on the right has a single Monk Spawn. The last room is passed the Mangler mobs to the left and down a short hall. Visit the room with the single Monk spawn first, followed by the room past the Manglers, and back to the Statue room. The answers to the questions are below. : :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Spawn (Assassins with guns)' These guys have long range and fast attacks so if you intend to go in for close range combat: make sure you are prepared to take alot of damage in a short amount of time. The attacks are quick enough to hit whilst you are running around with weapon sheathed but they will miss when you sprint so use the 3 rock/structures to hide behind to recover OD if you are kiting. They also use the fear spell that assassins occasionally use. '' Dark Angel Statue 3 (12) :'First speak to the Dark Angel Statue. To get there, proceed past the Zules and use the teleport to access a new area. Continue forward until you reach a fork, usually accompanied by an Assassin. Take the left turn and continue past the npc, Inoverche Ivan, and also past the golems to find the Dark Angel Statue. '''The statue requires a key/ ID to activate. :Backtrack to the npc you passed earlier called Ivan. He will give an explanation regarding a pressure machine that needs the correct value to open a gate. In order to get the key/pass you must set the correct value within 3 changes. He will give you 10 oil items that are needed to activate this machine and the correct value for the machine. Write this number down, although you can talk to him again for the value in case you forget. :The machine is located opposite the revival shrine. In case you didn't activate it, backtrack to the forked path with the Assassin and take the path you ignored earlier. You'll reach the small area with the shrine and machine. :When you go to the machine, it will display a base number. Your goal is to get it to the objective number Ivan gave you in exactly 3 turns (the machine will reset if you don't complete the 3 turns, assigning a new base number). :The math of the different options is as follows: :Strongly increase = +8 Increase = +5 :Slightly increase = +2 :Lower = - 4 :Slightly lower = -1 :An example solution: :Correct Value is 35 :Machine base value is 20 :Pressure change 1 = Strongly increase ( This increased base value to 28). :Pressure change 2 = Increase (This increased the pressure to 33) :Pressure change 3 = Slightly increase (This increased the pressure to 35) :The base number is randomly generated each time you examine the machine which can be handy if you get stuck. :You should be able to do it with the 10 Oil given. If you mess up for some reason there is a vendor on the first part of floor 3 (at the end of the long corridor with the ash torches) that sells more oil (1 oil costs 1000 gold). :With the correct value set, return to Ivan and he will reward you with the key/pass. Now make your way to the Dark Angel Statue to activate the final battle. :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Doomslyer (Mages)' Dark Angel Statue 4 (13) :Continue down past the previous statue, past the sleep traps, to another teleporter. This will teleport you to the room with the statue. Activate the statue and leave via the teleporter located at the entrance of this room. :You must then go down the corridor on your right from the entrance of the zone (the direction of the rez statue by the 3 spawn of kobolds), and follow it to the end. At the end you will find a statue with the same model as the reapers. Action this statue and donate 10 Pagan medals (drops from assassins). It will then tell you that the gods name is "Macabre." Go back to the dark angel statue and answer "Macabre" to unlock the statue. :*'Enemies: Macabre, 4 spirits, 1 Hell Gate (cloud type, spawns mini gargoyles)' Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Good exp spots: Loud Mouse Farm (Loud Mouse x5) - Floor 2 :Requires atleast 3 trappers (or 2 if strong enough) :Spawnkill based farm They can be accessed after beating the 1st Dark Angel Statue on Floor 2. They spawn fast so only loot them when they are all dead. You'll just have enough time to conplete traps. A healer is great to keep trappers alive since he mobs hit hard. A mage or fighter are also great for finishing any surviving mobs. RDF Plant Farm (Predator Plant x3-4) - Floor 2 :Recommended for Mages and fighters :Long Range based farm 3-4 plants spawn near the first revival shrine on floor 2. They are very slow making them easy prey for Mages. However, their slow movements and strong attacks make it tough for thieves. Kobold Farm (Kobold x4) - Floor 3 :Requires atleast 2 trappers :Spawn kill based farm Can be accessed after beating the 1st Dark Angel Statue on floor 3. A similar spot can be found with just 3 Kobolds next to the 1st revival shrine on Floor 3 if you cannot handle 4. Back to top Tips Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons